


When the cicadas sing

by Mirana_Gibert



Series: Stand by me [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, TKS, TKSevents, Tsukasen, Walking, tkstsukasenweekjan2021, tsusen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirana_Gibert/pseuds/Mirana_Gibert
Summary: Усталость ещё была при нём, но у него почему-то родилось желание немного пройтись в лесу, может даже покидать галек в реку. Разумеется, не одному.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: Stand by me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124024
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: TsukaSen Week January 2021





	When the cicadas sing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 — Walking

Он привык к тому, что у него ничто не получалось с первого раза. Глядя на перепиленные доски и куски железа, Сенку усмехается в привычной для себя манере — лицо тусклое от безнадёги. Хром бодро утешает его, хлопая по спине, и Касеки, взяв в руки «ненужные» материалы, недолго размышляет, куда бы припихнуть их. А затем кладоискатель и ремесленник уходят, чтобы перекусить и отдохнуть, и Сенку советуют тоже самое. Однако Ишигами отнекивается, мол, ему не до этого, наука не ждёт. Хотя, сам осознаёт, что от передышки не стоит отказываться.

Донельзя упёртый и занятой — таков уж он.

Сенку направляется в лабораторию — место, где он уж точно не накосячит. Всякий опыт он знает как свои двадцать пальцев, и потому ему не о чем волноваться.

Его чуть пошатывало от усталости, но он предпочёл игнорировать её. А в лаборатории, перебирая полупустые колбы и склянки, напрочь забыл о ней. В своей стихии ему было плевать абсолютно на всё. Ему кажется, что так и должно быть — это правильно.

Однако организм так не считал, и спустя некоторое время он едва ли не распластался звездой на деревяном полу. Голова ужасно ныла от мигрени, что отзывалась пульсирующей болью в висках. Массаж не помогал. Сидя на полу, Сенку размышляет, что его здоровье изрядно пошатнулось. Не мудрено: у него сбитый режим сна и приёма пищи. Работает так, что деревенским и подхалимам Цукасы становится жаль за него. Усердие, разумеется, даёт свои плоды, но зачастую требует что-то взамен. Горько, что Ишигами отдаёт ради неё то, из-за чего до сих пор стоял на ногах.

На ватных ногах он побрёл к подобию кресла в углу и тяжело садится на него, вздернув голову к потолку. Жилка на шее подрагивала от частых вдохов и выдохов. Окажись кто-нибудь в эту секунду рядом, не смог бы оторвать взгляда. Сенку никогда не признается, но выглядел он слишком привлекательно и маняще — чего только его эстетичная худоба стоила.

Глубокий вдох. Выдох.

От этого легче не становится, но хотя бы мутная пелена спала с глаз. Несколько раз сильно жмурится, чтобы зрение прояснилось. Перед глазами отчётливая картина стеклянного стола: пробирки с щелочными растворами покоятся на положенном месте — штативе, с узкой шейки реторты падали прозрачные капли соляной кислоты, в песчаной бане кипятиться колба… Разум сковывает сомнение, будто чего-то не хватает. Его, конечно же, что _должен_ стоять над приборами и следить за каждым происходящим процессом. Сенку усмехается самому себе, упирается локтями на колени и прислоняет скрещенные пальцы к чуть влажному от пота лбу.

Что-то кричит ему: _«Остановись!»_.

Учёный не сразу понимает посыла. Ему казалось, что «остановиться» означало бросить всё, оставить всех на произвол судьбы и самому броситься в вырытую могилу. Однако, это не так. Его телу всего-то нужен отдых, подзарядка, ибо проценты практически достигли нулевой отметки.

— Ох, вот ты где, — раздалось над ухом. Сенку не шевелится, зная, кому принадлежал этот бархатный, тягуче спокойный голос.

Цукаса ставит на стол деревянную тарелку с запечённой рыбой и стакан с неким подобием чая с ягодами. Из-за усердной тренировки его прошибло потом, поблёскивающим утренней росой на чуть загорелой коже. Без своей львиной накидки парень значительно отличается утончённостью, тем не менее хорошо выделяющейся мускулатурой. Даже после криогенного сна он практически не изменился, но ему потребовалось время, чтобы вернуться в прежнюю форму.

— Тебе нужно поесть, — говорит Шишио, садясь перед учёным на корточки и сцепляя его руки в своих.

Усталый взгляд вишнёвых глаз пробегается по ладоням: в царапинах да мелких мозолях. Чуть огрубелая кожа. У него почти такие же, только меньше в размерах и не сильные, как у бойца. Наверное, он может похвастаться лишь тем, что его руки испещрены следами от ожогов. Ах, да, они ещё и холодные несмотря на летнюю жару.

Цукаса замечает это (и не раз), а потому приближает руки к губам и дует. Кожу обдало жаром и Сенку чувствует, как по телу бегут мурашки. Дрожь слишком приятная, отдающая лёгким покалыванием в груди, и отпечатывается бледно-розовым румянцем на щеках. С Цукасой они не столь близки; но определённо этот человек был ближе всех, следом за Бьякуей. Сенку доверяет ему, хотя не должен после одного инцидента. Однако внутренний голос твердит день ото дня: _«Он не причинит тебе вреда»._ Сенку не может не верить этому.

— Я не голоден.

— Ты исхудал, — мотает головой Шишио, и аккуратно тянет за собой учёного к столу. Из-под него он выдвигает стул и усаживает парня, а сам садится на другой. — Хотя бы половину.

— Но я правда не голоден, — Сенку хочется ещё добавить, но убийственный взгляд Цукасы заставляет его взять вилку и ею разделить на кусочки рыбу. Приятный запах ударяет в нос, и учёный делает первый укус. Затем второй, третий… Пока от рыбы не остаются лишь кости и хвост. Ему хочется ещё. — Что ж, надеюсь, Франсуа оставил ещё одну порцию на вечер. Я бы не прочь перекусить ею.

— Можешь спросить у него сам, — довольно улыбается Шишио. — Правда, сейчас он занят.

— Вот как? Приготовления, значит, идут полным ходом.

— Ещё бы. Разве не вы с Рюсуем решили, что через три дня отплываем?

— Решили, — тихо сказал Сенку.

Усталость ещё была при нём, но у него почему-то родилось желание немного пройтись в лесу, может даже покидать галек в реку. Разумеется _, не одному_.

Безмолвно убирав пробирки и колбы на полку, Ишигами проверяет, не оставил ли чего опасного на видном месте. Убедившись, что нет, он уходит, а неведомая сила тянет и Шишио за ним. Впрочем, боец не был чем-то против. Он сам давненько хотел прогуляться с Сенку и поболтать о чём-нибудь пустом, как в **_тот_** день. Без всякой принуждённости.

Они бродят по зелёным тропам, усеянных шишками да сломанными ветками с ядовитыми ягодками, обходят каменные валуны и упавшие брёвна. Солнце неистово пекло над их головами, согревая их, и ветер освежал, заполняя их лёгкие чистым воздухом. Прячущиеся цикады поют свои песни, их мелодия сливается со всеми остальными звуками, и оттого неспешная прогулка кажется для парней восхитительной. В некотором роде, даже романтической, но Сенку не хочет об этом думать. Ему во много раз спокойнее, когда голова абсолютна пуста и душа наслаждается царящим в лесу умиротворением.

— Цу, — тихо подзывает идущего сзади бойца. И когда оборачивается к нему, он утыкается носом в крепкую грудь.

Запах Цукасы притягателен, как первый весенний день и как первый осенний листопад. Его ни с чем не попутаешь. В один момент он слишком резкий, в котором ощущается вся горячность и мужественность этого существа, а в другой — лёгкий, с примесью морской воды. Одним словом, Сенку сказал бы, _дурманящий_. Он незаметно втягивает его, чувствуя лёгкое приятное головокружение, и сам не замечает, как они уже стоят вплотную. Его не отталкивают, чему Сенку на десять миллиард процентов счастлив. Этого он хотел бы меньше всего.

Может…

Нет. _Слишком рано — не сейчас._


End file.
